Beautiful World
by Adhesive Medical Strip
Summary: Holly is not a pretty girl. At all. So after her father's funeral in Silent Hill, she decides to start a new life with his will by getting into plastic surgery. (wow that was cheesy)


Note: Hi...this is my first Silent Hill fanfic ever. Before you start the story, however, I have to be honest. I'm not great with english, and I'm not even a great writer. The only thing that's keeping me doing this is love for Silent Hill (mm..hot mama, YES.  
And..I don't even have a good organized idea. I just began writing spontaneously, so this might sound like carzy wtf i dont understand this carp-thing. With a lot of mispelling/typo and grammer problems. 

Oh yeah, and this also doesn't contain any of the original Silent Hill characters from the game. More like my own made up ones. I'd love to use the game characters but I think that would be really unneccessary. Each one of the characters had their own story and that is all over with. Each game always had a fresh new ideas with fresh new character, and I'd like to follow on that...style?

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER ONE**

"He would've wanted it this way."

Holly felt a hand lightly pat her broad back as she observed her breath turning white in the air. Tracing the transparent puff, her eyes slowly dragged themselves down to the frozen ground where the black tomb stone peeked meekly out of the ground.

"Thomas Carrington", it read, with two specific dates below the name. One of the most recent date was only two weeks ago.

"I know," Holly replied slowly to the man who stood beside her. She could feel her nose painfully numbing in the cold but turning even more red with her eyes swelling with tears again. "Dad...always told me about this place. How he grew up in Silent Hill. Where he saw grampa pass away...everyone of his family is buried here, and I knew he'd want to sleep right by them, too."

The man beside her was an old friend of Holly's father since his childhood in Silent Hill. He was few years younger than Thomas, around his 60's, and was not bothered at all by Holly's repeated explaination. Ever since the funeral of her father that's all Holly talked about. About her father's life in Silent Hill and the reasons why she chose this place for him to rest. The only time she didn't bother talking about this was when she was busy moving into this town.

The two stood there for a moment more until the man's lunch hour was almost over. As Holly thanked him for taking his time to be with her, she continued standing over her father's grave. Of course the death of Thomas Carrington is grieving to his daughter, but as tears carefully streaked across her cheek, that wasn't the major thing that's been bothering her. Right now, all she could feel was guilt. The guilt of what was going through her mind during his funeral, and what she was planning to do with his fortune. All throughout the ceremony, Holly's sorrowful heart was accompanied by her selfconcious mind.

_I bet they're all comparing me with my father_, she would think bitterly, as she greeted his old friends in Silent Hill.

As all the visitors wept and thought about their past with Thomas, Holly would weep too, but her hands would unnecessarily cup her face, making every sorrowful gesture an excuse to hide herself from other's eyes. How her face wrinkled up in such expression when she cried!

The irony is, both of Holly's father and mother has been known as the "pretty couple". Her mother was tall, slender, and was envied by her fellow friends and her father looked younger than his age, always, with intelligence in his eyes. Both were like movie stars and by their side, Holly looked as if God had to scrape up whatever that was left in the greasy frying pan of gene-pool to make her. Left overs that her ancestors didn't take, because it was obviously what they didn't want of their face; ugliness. Like her mother, she too was tall, but chubby. Her nose was twice the size of her father's with a little bump on her bridge. Her skin would be as smooth and fair as both of her parent's, but the resemblance was well hidden by acnes and black open pores. The only thing "pretty" about her feature were her eyes. Light brown, boldly shining in her round expressive eyes. Just like Thomas Carrington's.

And this all leads to another guilt, where she had already made an appointment for a plastic surgery, paid mostly by her father's will. Now with her father gone, Holly mentally whispered, she wouldn't have to go through her father's disapproval. With extra fortune in her account now, she would be able to afford this surgery.

Dispite the guilt, she honestly couldn't wait for that day.

* * *

Rhinoplasty surgery is the resculpting of a nose in plastic surgery, and that was Holly's official first step to her ideal look.

"Exactly like her's," she once explained to her consultant, with an old picture of her mother when she was 10 years younger than Holly, who was already reaching 30. Few weeks later, she was ready, as Holly found herself patiently waiting on a bed.

"Just relax, Miss Carrington!" A friendly nurse laughed as she came back into a room that Holly was waiting in. Her blonde hair was neatly gathered on top of her head with her bangs parted to the sides of her pretty little face. Staring at the nurse, Holly felt jealousy pinching her rear.

"I know, I know. I'm a little nervous, but I'm just so excited!" Holly tried to smile at the other woman but her voice shook a little. "I've been waiting for this moment since I was a teenager. I just never got the chance, or the-...," she paused for a moment, remembering her dead father in the grave, then finished the sentence, "money."

The nurse carefully prepared the IV for Holly and started to disinfect her wrist with swab of cotten.

"Well," the nurse mumbled with a smile. "Dr. Arrigway is a great surgeon. I've seen a lot of patients here before who would later worry and doubt about the decision they are making about plastic surgery, but few weeks after that, they are always more than happy about the result he's given to them. If not, then don't worry. I can always get back on Dr. Arringway for you!"

The nurse made a mischievious smile, shaking her fist, which made Holly fakely giggle.

She appreciated how the nurse was trying to make Holly loosen up with lame jokes and a smile, but the only thing that worked for Holly was the IV. She never noticed herself drooping into a deep sleep. As she was carried into the surgery room, few of the assistants started to get her prepared for the surgery while they waited for the doctor. The room was quiet with blue tiled walls surrounding the team. The light focusing on Holly was bright enough for the surgens to see the rest of the surrounding, yet the corners of the room was strangely dark.

"Heeeereee's Doctor!" one of the assistant said as the young Dr. Arringway stepped into the room. Few chuckled as Arringway smiled behind his mask, and then they all formed a tight circle around their patient.

Clinking and clanking. The clean sound of the silver instruments placed on and off the metal tray was heard in the room. The doctor's calm command and explaination of his performance and the rhythmic beeping of the machine. And slowly, a voice began to whisper question to herself and it took Holly for a moment to realize that it was of her own.

_Why am I able to hear his voice?_

As her body laid on the bed, her mind began to slowly wake up from its hazy sleep. She could clearly hear all the sound filling the room. Her skin could feel the cold air and the hot beating of the light. She began to panic.

With a gasp, her eyes shot open, only to be blinded by the direct light on her face. The brown iris rolled around in her sockets as Holly tried to focus her sight on the doctors around her. However the bright light darkened their faces from Holly, who was squinting desparately.

"Stop! I'm awake!" She hollared, trying to figure which was the one with the scalple or chainsaw, or whatever they were going to use. Or were using. Another delayed notice came to her senses as she felt a warm and stinging sensation along her hairline. Automatically, she took her hand and traced along the line and felt a deep gash on her skin. Her face was neatly pealing off. Her mouth scraped out a scream which abruptly stopped when the light started to flicker. Flickering and flickering, on and off like a coughing old man. As the flight started to die off with each flicker, her eyes began to grow more useful.

But no one was there.

Holly laid there, shocked and confused, with her hands over her cut skin. The room was dark now, with no hint of anyone except herself. The machine that was there was already gone but the IV tube was still sticking faithfully into her wrist. The light was still on, but faint now, allowing her see the walls growing darker. But it wasn't just because of the light that was making this room darker. There was a noise of rusting. Holly had never heard "rusting" before, but if that was possible, this is how "rusting" would sound like. Crackling silently, like a paper burning, or a careful scraping of a grainy floor. Or to be more specific, snap, crackle, and pop of rice cereal.

As the veins of rust covered the entire room, Holly was already sitting herself up shakely, pulling off the IV tube and running to the door. Her feet almost slipped on the floor, as it was not only grainy from these rust, but somewhat wet. Not taking the time to question about the mess, the woman burst out of the door, yelling for help.

Her voice didn't even echo like it should. Rather it seemed like the walls of the dimly lit hallway swallowed up her voice like a thirsty dried plant. Letting the blood stain her gown, Holly heaved in fear. No one seemed to be around, or even exist in this world. Funny how she would think dramatically as to the point of "there is no such things as other human being," but such feeling naturally came to her.

The entire air seemed damp suddenly, too, with faint musty smell. Toes touching the frozen floor made her look back down. The rust that seem to dominate the area was more like a dried thin layer of paint. It was no doubt brown, but there was also a hint of red.

_Dried...blood?_

Holly gasped lightly and was about to crouch down to take a better look at the rusty mess of the floor. Her heart beat unsteadily as her finger traced along a line of rust and picked on it. It easily flaked and turned to dust under her fingers like dirt. She almost jumped when she suddenly heard a faint shuffle from the end of the hallway behind her.

"Hello?"

She craned her neck, as if that would help her see who's there. All she could hear was nothing again while the end of the hallway hid from her view in dark shadows. She stayed crouching for a moment at the floor but finally got herself slowly back up onto her feet. She called out again as Holly cautiously walked up to the end of the hallway where it split to left and right. A flicker of hope came to her as she started to jog up to the dark corner, callig for a help.

"Please, is anyone there?"

By the time she came around the corner her feet automatically hit the break. She stood there dumbly with her eyes growing rounder.

The left hallway gloomed darkly. The cieling light was wrapped up in brown plastic that was covered in dust. The walls were also covered in white sheets of plastic, stapled carelessly. What made Holly stop, however, was the things that seemed to be underneath the plastic covers of the walls. There were huge horizontal bulges every 5 feet or so. Each bulge seemed to emit a red stain that can be seen through the white covers, and some of the red stain leaking onto the floor.

Holly's lips twitched when she felt herself gag from the horrible odor. It reeked like rotting pig, she thought, vomitting nothing but series of choking and coughing. She backed away from the left hallway and into the right hallway, which was clear of the strange bulging shapes of the walls.

Are those human under those covers? Standing corpses all along the walls?

Still gaging as she leaned against a wall, Holly never noticed the shuffling noise coming from the very end of the dark left hallway. When she finally did notice the noise, though, it made her block out the smell from her senses.

A figure was scraping their feet towards her, walking lazily. The way it walked was almost comical, like Chaplin, as it seemed to be going with a rhythym of nice piano music that plays in black and white movie. Holly wasn't smiling though, when she saw the figure. It's body was bulky with extra bumps here and there. Its skin seemed ripple with visible veins and it almost look like a surface of undercooked roasted chicken. The thing that creeped her the most was the mask that it was wearing; a white, porceline mask of a smiling girl. It fake blond hair curled messily around as it moved toward her.

In scary movies, a viewer might scream at Holly, "RUN YOU FUCKING BITCH!" But such task in reality can be one of the hardest. When a person is in great sudden fear, confusion, and shock, their muscles decides to take a break as her mind dumbly drool. And that's exactly what Holly's body and mind was doing. Relaxing and drooling in fear.

The thing loomed over her now, smiling without any emotion. Holly's eyes were raised to it as its muscular fingers scraped along her clean-cut lines on her forhead and started to peel her face off.

Immediately the woman snapped, trying to push herself away from the monster. It tried to pin her down with its knees pushing against her stomach but it seemed to be having difficulties of its own with Holly.

"Stop! You Bastard!"

The mosnter grabbed onto her face with both hands, pushing her head forcefully down onto the floor. Stars flickerd in front of her as great pain bounced around in her skull. For a moment, Holly layed still as moans escaped from her lips. Idly, her hands began to swing around once more. With a gulp of air, the desparate woman shrieked her lungs out as she pushed the moster off of her and rolled back onto her knees. The moment she was about to start running off, the monster's finger latched onto her half peeled off forhead from behind. With Holly suddenly running with hooked fingers in her skin, she helped the monster peel away most of her face.

* * *

Oh my god, if you actually read every word up to the end of this chapter, I'm SO voting for you to be the next president. 

Sorry. I just read through my stuff and just cried. It was so...stupid. But RR/flame away, please. PLEAAASE. Reviews are the only reason that I live for.

Thanks.


End file.
